Out of the Shadows
Out of the Shadows is the bonus game for the thirteenth Dark Parables ''game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. In it, we play as the Fairytale Detective, who must find Duke Herman and Duchess Elena, who went missing. This bonus game is not based on any particular fairytale. Menu Text With the Shadow God's evil part of the soul finally destroyed, he was back to his normal form, peacefully making candles for the city. He no longer felt like an empty husk. The Sun and Moon Goddesses were free, and the Maiden Goddess and the Shadow God were finally together after centuries of being separated. Anaben was peaceful, and the strange sickness vanished from the diseased, including the Duchess. The Duke and Duchess continued ruling proudly. However, something strange happened. After some time passed, they both vanished, and were nowhere to be found in the city. That raised more than a few questions... Plot '''WARNING: This section contains massive spoilers!'' The bonus game takes place a few days after the events of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, and it starts with the Detective speaking to the Shadow God. He’s still weak from the ritual just days earlier, but wants to help nonetheless. The Detective starts searching the mansion for clues to their whereabouts. From a note, the Detective learns the duke and duchess have left for the hut in the mountains to find a man named Arne. With this in mind, the Detective finds a secret pier at the back of the mansion and sails to Arne’s hut. Upon meeting him, he seems friendly but disappears. The Detective decides to meet the duke and duchess in the forest, where Arne said they were taking a walk. However, suspicious notes left about and no duke or duchess to be found leave the Detective wary of the situation and Arne. She decides to find a key to his hut. Inside, she finds the duke, in terrible condition. Even with a fresh healing potion, he’s barely able to speak, and implores the Detective to save his wife! By investigating the forest nearby, the Detective learns the truth -- Arne is merely an imposter, not a true healer! He improvised the demise of the real healer to scam people and assist in his plans. With this knowledge, the Detective vows to do everything in her power to stop Arne. An enchanted barrier blocks part of the ruins from the Detective, but with two ancient tablets, it is destroyed. The Detective finds the duchess chained to a wall in these ruins, as well as Arne. This whole time, he was trying to restore Guida and possibly keep the duke and duchess away from Anaben so they could not assist in defeating the Shadow God. The ritual to turn Guida back into a human would take time, so the Detective continues to sneak around so she can stop the ritual and free the duchess. The duchess is freed with magic seals found in Arne’s hut, and she gives the Detective a magic crystal to stop the restoration ritual. Guida, once human again, was planning to take over the Shadow Realm, just like the dark half of the Shadow God wished. With this crystal, the Detective can stop it. She throws it at Arne and stops the ritual. Afterward, the Detective, duke, and duchess all return to Anaben to rule once again. Now that there’s no more sickness and the Shadow God can no longer harm citizens, there is peace. Unfortunately, though the citizens welcome the duchess back with open arms, they are still unsure of the duke, for they believe he did nothing to help them during the sickness. The duke looks envious of the duchess’s popularity, but he doesn’t sabotage her in any way. At last, it’s time for the Detective to leave Anaben and take a well-earned rest. Epilogue By the time the Fairytale Detective and the Duchess defeated the shapeshifter, Arne, Guida had already escaped and was nowhere to be found. Luckily, her plan of taking the form of the Duchess and infiltrating Anaben was put to a stop. The Duke and Duchess returned safely to Anaben. As his beloved left the carriage, a crowd of people greeted her with heartwarming cheers and tears of joy. The compassionate caretakers of Anaben were finally home. Upon returning, they informed the Shadow God about Guida's plans, and he was deeply shaken. Not long after, with his beloved Maiden Goddess's blessing, he embarked on a journey to try and retrieve his old friend Guida, and convince her that she was on the wrong side the whole time. Parables '''The Cat of Shadows Since ancient times, the people of Anaben believed in the superstition that black cats brought misfortune and misery. In one peaceful household, there lived a cat white as snow. One day, she had a litter: six pure white kittens, but the seventh was as black as the night, with mesmerizing blue eyes. The cat's owner was horrified when he saw the shadowy kitten, so he took it away and left it in the woods. The blind kitten mewled, crying out for her mother. By fate, a mysterious figure was passing by and heard the tiny kitten's cries. It was the Shadow god. He took pity on her, and cradled her in his arms. He named her Guida and kept her at his side ever since. One day, a thought occured to him. He forged a beautiful ruby necklace and put it around the cat's neck, and before he knew it, a blue-eyed lady stood before him. 'You cared so deeply for me, now it is time for me to return the favour', said Guida. The Shadow god insisted she should be free to go wherever she desired, but she refused, wishing only to serve him. Not long after, the Shadow god was split and destroyed by the Sun and Moon goddesses. With her beloved Shadow god gone, Guida swore to restore him at any cost, believing her hero had been betrayed by his lover and her sisters. She turned back into a cat, and plotted revenge on the Maiden goddess and her two sisters. Connections * The bonus game takes place a few days after Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. * Guida makes an appearance, who was the antagonist for Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. * This is the fourth bonus game where we play as the Detective and when we continue forwards after the main game. No major fairytale reference to add. Galleries Screenshots= Duke_Drives.jpg|Gotta hurry! Duchess_Ill.jpg|Just viewing the scenery Arne greets the Duke.jpg|Greeted by the healer Evil_Grin.jpg|An evil smile Shadow_God_Asks_For_Help.jpg|The Shadow God needs our help to find the Duke and Duchess Mystery_letter.jpg|A mystery letter addressed to Duke Herman Secret_passage_in_Artium.jpg|A secret passage in the Atrium Arne.jpg|We meet Arne Guida's note to Arne.jpg|Our old enemy Guida is up to no good Wolf_territory.jpg|Entering wolf territory Real_Healer's_skeleton.jpg|We find the skeleton of the real healer! Duke Herman begs us to find his wife.jpg|"Please ... find my wife. I beg you ..." Anaben Cave.jpg|Venturing into the ancient cave Duchess_In_Trouble.jpg|The Duchess captive Duchess Elena holding ancient crystal.jpg|The Duchess gives us a crystal that is the source of Guida's powers Duke_And_Duchess_Return.jpg|The Duke and Duchess' homecoming ... Elena talks to people.jpg|... Anaben rejoices that their caretakers have returned ... Duke_Jealous.jpg|... but Guida is still out there ... |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= OOTS_FROG1.jpg|HOP 1 (Duke's Room) OOTS_FROG2.jpg|HOP 2 (Cave Dock) OftSHOP_Cave.jpg|HOP 3 (Cave) OftSHOP_Healer's_Hut.jpg|HOP 4 (Healer's Hut) |-|Other Images= Out_of_the_Shadows.jpg|Out of The Shadows unlocked Out_of_the_ShadowsII.jpg|Out of the Shadows locked The Cat Of Shadows Parable Image.jpg|"The Cat Of Shadows" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Bonus Games Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows